Alone
by Sesshomaru's Koi InuMiko
Summary: Sesshoumaru hates humans, yet he keeps Rin around. Kagome loves Inuyasha, but she leaves him behind to accomplish her own mission. What do these two plan to do? How will they change? Lemons... Limes... Perhaps... Perhaps not... You decide. Sayonara Minna.
1. Request

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy. If you guys like it, then I will continue. If not, oh well, it is back to the drawing board for me. . Arigatou Minna!

Disclaimer: This was the hardest part of the story that I had to write. It took so long just to think about what to write. Alas, the rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Doggy Eyes Onegai Rumiko-sama, can I have them?

He stood alone as the summer breeze warmed his pale face. Centuries of solitude had taught him to reveal neither his emotions, actions, nor his thoughts, nothing. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of the imprudent that base their relations on their emotions and the integrity of others. Surely agreements or temporary unions must be made in order to accomplish certain circumstances of great importance, but to completely trust a potential opponent was ignorant and daft. Perhaps that was why he had no "friends" and preferred seclusion opposed to "mingling". The only acquaintances that he needed were allies and nothing more. Long ago he had promised himself to rely on no one, especially after the death of his mother. He trusted no one, especially the vixens that constantly pursued his wealth and position by using their vulgar tactics of seduction. Clearly his immortal life taught him many things, but was it fulfilling?

_"Father, this son of yours may live with your blood, but he will not fall victim to your flaws. Surely you do not believe this gift that you have left me with will change my perception of the world. Father, you clearly underestimate your son even in death."_ The being continued concentrate on the "gift" that he held in his hand as the night of the new moon continued.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive this lowly Jaken, but may I inquire as to where you were my lord?"

"Where is Rin?"

"The ningen is asleep, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"We will depart shortly after the sun rises. I am leaving you in charge of Rin, so make sure that she is ready when the time comes, and watch her carefully or you shall pay with you life.

"Ha..hai… Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I shall return shortly."

"Matte kudasai, Sesshomaru-sama… Why must I always watch the ningen? sigh"

"Kuso! Another damn night I can't do shit!"

"Inuyasha, please try to get some sleep. I promised that I would protect you, remember? Anyway, you wouldn't want to waste this kind lord's hospitality, I mean, even though Miroku did pull his 'I sense an ominous cloud' rouse, we did manage to kill some minor demons in the area."

"Keh… I feel a whole lot safer."

"Mou… what is that suppose to mean!"

"Well… it's tha truth. It ain't like you can take on a full grown demon or nothing."

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey, I'm still healing over here yah know. Kagome wait a sec…"

"Say that you are sorry then."

"No."

"Osuwari!" Thud

"Teme!"

"Well, that is what you get. Mumbles What did you say!"

"Baka…"

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, INUyasha. Know go to sleep. Sango and Miroku promised to be on their guard. Haven't you learned to trust us yet? It's been like… forever."

"sigh It ain't that. It's just that I get all emotional when I'm like this. I feel so… well you know. Keh… must be a human thing."

"Inuyasha… it's alright. I promise. I'll be right here next to you if anything happens. Loosen up a little. You know that you can trust me. I'll stay awake all night. Is that okay?"

"Arigatou Kagome."

"Daijobu. Now go to sleep."

Inuyasha rested while Kagome and the rest of the group, with the exception of Shippou, remained awake for the rest of the night. Kagome had managed to lay Inuyasha's head on her lap which reminded her of the first time that Inuyasha had turned into a ningen and was injured as well. She gingerly brushed away several unruly strands of hair and merely blushed when she secretly wished for moments like these, without the fear of looming peril. The miko simply smiled at the hanyou, but little by little it reverted back to its normal position when she began to think about his lost childhood and life of solitude. It never ceased to make her want to cry. He lost both his parents, and his brother was a complete jerk who always made him feel insignificant. He had to fend for himself when he was just a child which both surprised her and saddened her. The closet person that he had to a friend was his first love Kikyo, and even then she felt insecure of his demonic side. Unable to restrain her tears any longer, they started to run freely down her cheeks as she stared out into the night sky.

A single tear managed to go unnoticed and landed on Inuyasha's lips which caused him to stir. Before he opened his eyes, his other senses described his surroundings despite the fact that they were dulled due to his transformation. He heard Kagome's steady breaths and felt the smooth touch of her hand in his. He could feel the warmth of her body and even smell the salt in her tears. When he opened his eyes, Kagome seemed to be too deep in thought to notice that he was awake. He took this opportunity to wipe the tears from her face which broke her trance.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mmm…nothing."

"Baka."

"Nani! Who are you calling a baka…!" Inuyasha sat upright and quickly pulled Kagome into a hug. Her eyes softened and she relaxed into his hitori.

"Whatever it is, don't cry anymore. I hate it when you cry."

"Arigatou."

"Looks like the sun is comin' up soon."

"Good. yawns Now it's my turn to go to sleep, ne." Something out the window caught Inuyasha's attention and he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Feh… probably a bird or somethin'. Didn't yah say that you were going to sleep."

"sticks out tongue Yes I am. Goodnight, or would that be morning? Ah… wakaranai."

"_Strange girl."_

"Hentai houshi-sama! smack" Sango woke up to the feel of a certain mischievous hand in an inappropriate position yet again.

"Ah… it is a demon that acts out of its own free will. How my hands have missed you throughout the night." Miroku replied with an all too smug look on his face.

"HENTAI! thud" This time a fairly large bump accompanied the red imprint on the side of his face.

"Ohayou minna! It's good to see you all awake and so energetic. It looks like Miroku is taking an extra minute or so to get up." Kagome could do nothing but hold back the laughs that threatened to burst out on the spot.

"Keh… you guys need to get a room or something and work out your "personal problems." Sango blush at the comment, while Inuyasha merely took a side glance at the unconscious houshi next to him.

"Kagome… I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

"Stop whining you little runt. You're starting to give me a head ache. " Inuyasha beat the kitsune cub over the head leaving a swelling bump as a result.

"Ka..go..me.." Before Inuyasha got the chance to catch him, Shippou cried and ran behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" The hanyou growled at the cub as he stuck his tongue out from his safe location. _"Just wait until Kagome leaves, and then we will see who is safe."_

"Wow, it's been weeks since I went home. I think that I am overdue for a test. sigh _'I really haven't had time studying with all this shard hunting. Well, it's not like I'm really leaving to take a test anyway.'_ The shard that we collected from the oni the other day was the last one, other than the one that Kouga posses. I think we should rest after a job well done. I'll leave some stuff for you guys to eat and I'll be back in a week. Well, sayonara minna. Kirara, can you take me home? mew"

"Chotto. I can take you home, Kagome."

"Umm… that's okay Inuyasha. Just rest."

"Kago…"

"It's okay. Kirara… let's go. mew"

"Hey Shippou, got anything to say to me you little runt!" Inuyasha approached the kitsune cub with a mischievous smirk.

Kirara dropped Kagome off at the lip of the well.

"Kirara, can you wait for me here. I promise to be back within four hours. And this time, I promise that I won't forget about you. I'll bring extra goodies just for you, I promise. So, will you wait for me? mew Oh, can you also find Myouga and ask him to bring Sesshoumaru. mew Arigatou, Kirara. See you in four hours." Kirara starred at Kagome with a curious expression and left to find Myouga.

"Mama, I'm home."

"Kagome. It's been a while. How are things with Inuyasha and the others?"

"We are doing great. I think we got most of the shards gathered together."

"That's great dear. So, how long are you going to stay this time?"

"Gomenasai, Mama. I can only stay for about four hours. I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm going to go and take a quick shower. Can you tell everyone that I'm here?"

"Alright. Why don't you go and take a long bath instead? I'll go grocery shopping for you. I'm pretty sure that I can get everything that you need. After all, I have watched you bring all that food home. Don't worry, go and relax."

"Mama wa sugoi! Ah, Mama… can you bye some catnip too. Arigatou! "

Soaking in the bath tub was just what she needed. The steam filled the air and seeped warmth into her skin. _'I'm going to miss this. Kagome no baka. I shouldn't be thinking like this. But what if there are unfortunate consequences with the decisions that I make.'_ Kagome released a sigh and sank deeper into the healing warmth. _'I know that I've been thinking about this for a long time, but I'm still making up most of the things as I go along. Oh well, I suppose there is no harm in trying.'_ Several hours passed and Kagome managed to get in a quick nap before she decided to go back to the well.

"Thanks again Mama. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Sayonara."

"Be careful Kagome."

Kagome took a few moments to stare at the well before her. What if she were to never return to this era? Without a second thought, she leaped into the well and vanished in a mixture of mystical light. Once she reached the other side, Kagome saw Kirara patiently waiting for her. The miko gently patted the neko's head and placed the catnip in her mouth. Then, she wrote a little note and attached it to her bag. It explained that she was going to take some time off to study for a test that was going to be administered in the next two days. She asked Inuyasha not to bother her for three days so that she could prepare. She emphasized that she didn't want to relive a certain "hygiene incident." _'That way Inuyasha won't get too suspicious.'_

"Arigatou Kirara, you have been such a good help. I hope this makes up for all the trouble. mew I'm going to put my backpack on your back. After you show me where Sesshomaru is, I want you to take it to the others. Can you promise me that you won't tell them what happened?" Kirara starred at the girl hesitantly, but nodded in response trusting her decisions.

The clearing in the forest seemed undisturbed so Kagome decided to wait for Sesshoumaru's arrival, which didn't take long.

"Ningen…"

"WAaAaA! Where did you come from!" Sesshoumaru's ears twitched slightly as he resisted the urge to cover them.

"I see that your miko powers are not as acute as your former self. Why did you call me here?"

"Ano, since we are on the same mission to destroy Naraku, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

silence

"Will you join me in a fight against Naraku?"

"What of Inuyasha? Does he consent to this alliance?"

"He doesn't know. No one knows."

"What do you plan to do? Why do you not continue to fight by his side?"

"It was my fault that the tama broke in the first place, and I don't want to risk the lives of my friends any longer. The last time that we fought with Naraku, Inuyasha nearly turned full demon and we nearly digested. I want to fight with Naraku and focus on him without worrying about the people around me. "

"If it is your obligation to fight Naraku and take back the tama, why do you not do it alone? Did you not just say that you wanted to focus on him alone without any distractions?"

"Look, I know that you are stronger than Inuyasha although he can best you sometimes. You have more experience and you also want to kill Naraku. Please, will you help me?"

"Very well, but I will hold no responsibility if you should perish during battle."

"Understood. Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."

So what did you guys think? Please review!


	2. Journey

SugOI... I'm so excited. People actually REVIEWED! I guess that I am not a bad as I originally thought. Thanks for the support. If you guys have any questions or ideas, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm kind of writing this as I go along with loose ideas floating around here and there. Thanks again!

My First Reviews...faints

selenemallenmir:Thank you for your support. I lack self confidence. That is probably the reason why I second guess myself too much. Arigatou!.

zzz412003: Sure, I'll keep writing as long as people keep giving me input. Well, it is suppose to be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing, but I kind of feel bad for making Inuyasha look like the bad guy because he really does love Kagome. I love the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing though. I'm getting there. Please bare with me. Ja Ne.

Disclaimer: Not even in my deepest, darkest dreams. That's pretty sad. -.-

Chapter Two: Journey

"Rin! Come back here you little nuisance! Stop running away from me, baka!" Jaken ran around with his staff of two heads as Rin continued to laugh at him and run away. The imp youkai could not keep up with the little girl, which was probably the reason why he kept loosing her.

"RIN! WHERE ARE YOU! I will surely loose my head because of this foolish child. When I get my hands on her I'll…ump.." Jaken fell backward with a large thud. Carefully, he opened his eyes to see a strangely dressed ningen starring curiously at him.

"You FILTHLY NINGEN! How dare you run into your superior without a word of apology! If you plead for you life, I MAY choose to be kind enough to spare you!"

"Who are you calling FILTHY you little mudball! You look like you haven't bathed in years. And who do you think is the superior around here!"

"Why you good for nothing…" Jaken took a closer look at the fuming girl and widened his eyes when he realized who the girl was. "You are Inuyasha's wench! What are you doing here? Where is that baka hanyou?" This little imp made her temper rise.

"First of all, I'm NOT INUYASHA'S WENCH! My name is Kagome. KA GO ME… you got that. Secondly, my reason for being here is NONE of your BUSINESS! Finally, I'm not Inuyasha's caretaker. If you want to know where he is, then GO AND FIND HIM YOURSELF!"

"Why you…"

"Jaken." The green youkai flinched. He immediately bowed low to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Please find it in my Lord's heart to forgive this lowly Jaken."

"Enough, where is Rin."

"Uh..um… Well… Rin is…" _'Maybe if I tell him now, he shall be more merciful? Not in a million years.'_

"SSESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin jumped on Sesshoumaru's hakama. "Rin has made something for Sesshoumaru-sama. Will Sesshoumaru-sama like to see it?" Sesshouamaru bent down on one knee and waited for the present that Rin had made for him. Rin went to where Ah-Uh rested and retrieved a necklace made out of flowers. She quickly ran back to Sesshoumaru and placed it around his neck before he had a chance to protest. Kagome giggled seeing the prodigious and callous Sesshoumaru wearing freshly picked flowers. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome.

"You will speak of this to no one. Is that understood."

"Hehe…sure…haha.. I won't tell…puahaha… Maybe Inuyasha." Kagome continued to laugh much to Sesshoumaru's irritation.

"You tell no one, especially Inuyasha." A low growl emanated for the taiyoukai making Kagome look at him curiously.

"I'll think about it." This time he bared his fangs at her which didn't intimidate her at all. The miko smiled in response.

"Prepare to leave Jaken. We are going home."

"But my Lord, with the hanyou's wench?"

"KAGOME, YOU BAKAYARO!"

"She will accompany us as our guest." Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken giving him a stare that stated that he wanted an end to all the questioning, which quickly shut the little youkai up.

Back in the village

"It's no fun without Kagome here." Shippou whined as he just finished making a picture of Kagome.

"Shut up Shippou!" Inuyasha had to agree with the kitsune, but he would never admit to anyone else. "Kuso, that girl just decides to a WHOLE WEEK to "study". Is she out of her mind!"

"Inuyasha, you do realize that she has other things to do besides hunting for shards. She knows well enough that our mission is important, but she must take care of things in her time too. Have you ever thought about what would happen once the Shikon no Kakera were found and Naraku was defeated? She has to return to her own time and, if she spends all of her time here, she will have nothing to return to." Miroku, though lecherous as he was, spoke with wisdom.

"You don't think that she would leave us, do you Miroku?" Shippou looked at the houshi with pleading eyes. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked straight forward and said nothing.

"There is no doubt that she feels attached to this place. She may not want to leave, but she does not belong here. It is not certain if she can return to this era once the tama is complete." Shippou felt saddened. He didn't want Kagome to leave. In truth, he had always thought that Kagome would stay with them even after the battle with Naraku.

"But you know what Shippou-chan? I bet that she would find anyway possible to come back. She won't leave us, I'm sure of it." Sango smiled at Shippou and nudged Miroku in the arm.

"Huh…Yes, of course. Kagome would never leave you behind Shippou." Miroku also gave the child a warming smile and Shippou felt better. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha stood up and walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango asked, but the hanyou left without a word.

Inuyasha continued to walk on the trail that led to the bone eaters well. He jumped up into the Goshinboku and stared in the direction of the well. _'Baka houshi, he talks too much.'_

With Kagome

_'Ehh… I'm so bored out of my wits. All of this walking is making me tired. Don't they ever stop? Ah… I wouldn't even mind an argument with Inuyasha right about now. It's official, I'm going to die of boredom.'_ Kagome continue to talk to herself about anything that would keep her from closing her eyes and falling asleep. Distracted by her thoughts, Kagome tripped and fell face first on the ground. If she had paid more attention to where she was going, she would have noticed the tree root protruding from the ground.

"Are you always this graceful when you are in the presence of my hanyou brother? Or perhaps you have learned from observing his behavior? " Sesshoumaru stopped with an expression of annoyance.

"Itta… that hurts. Grr… aren't you the courteous one. Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for asking. Why do you always put Inuyasha down like that? He is your brother, right? Last time I checked, you both shared the same markings on your faces and the same father." Kagome had always wondered why he hated Inuyasha, and she took advantage of this opportunity to ask him.

"Do no think so highly of my _little _brother. He is a hanyou and a disgrace to our name. I would have disregarded his _differences_, but he taught me to do otherwise."

"And exactly when have you actually been NICE to him. From what I have learned, Inuyasha has lived a hard life and you didn't make it any easier for him. Do you even know what family means? There is a saying that blood runs thicker than water. Do you even know what that means?" Kagome seethed with anger even though she tried to remain calm. After all, he was helping her and this was no way to repay him for his help. _'Baka Kagome, I need to learn to hold back my temper.sigh'_

"I do not need to explain myself to a mere ningen, miko or not. Consider yourself fortunate. No one has ever lived long enough to speak the way that you are speaking to me now. I give you this warning, once and only once." Sesshoumaru now faced the miko. His towering height alone intimidated her enough to remain quiet though she still held some resentment against the taiyoukai. "We are here."

"Here, where is here?" The sudden change in topic caught her completely off guard.

"At the castle ningen. Tell me, are all ningen this dense? Can you not see the towers before you." Jaken spoke as he walked off haughtily behind his master. The small youkai seemed to be mumbling about baka ningen who gained favoritism in the eyes of his master, particularly a certain ningen named Rin.

Kagome gawked in disbelief. How did she not notice the castle before? The massive castle mesmerized her, and she couldn't force herself to move until she noticed how far ahead Sesshoumaru was. She finally caught up with him in front of the castle gates panting hard.

"Ano, you could have at least waited for me." Sesshoumaru decided to ignore her. The gates slowly opened as if pushed by invisible hands. Kagome then noticed several youkai guards saluting, but he passed them by as if he hadn't seen them. _'Rude much.'_

"Neh… this place is so beautiful. Do you really live here?" _'Stupid question,idiot'_ Kagome mentally noted to sound more intelligible around the taiyoukai, but she really couldn't help it.

"Wench, where do you think the mighty Sesshomaru-sama lives, in a den like those pitiful wolf youkai?" Jaken puffed out his chest knowing that the castle impressed the miko.

"No, I thought that he lived in a doggy house with the words 'Beware of Dog' posted on the fence." Kagome sarcastically answered just to aggravate the imp. Apparently, the youkai didn't understand, but he took it as an insult none the less. Jaken didn't reply because he didn't know what to say.

"General Kai, this miko is my guest. See to it that no one gives her any trouble or they will answer to me. Inform the servants to serve her if she is in need of anything. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The inu youkai bowed before his master and did the same to Kagome making her feel uncomfortable.

"You may roam around the castle, but I warn you not to leave the safety of the gates. Do not make any trouble, break anything, or take anything that does not belong to you. If you follow these simple rules, then there will be no trouble. I am confident that you can occupy yourself until dinner."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." _'Mou, I'm not some six year old. What is his problem anyway?'_ Sesshoumaru left for his studies to resume his duties in the castle.

Kagome quickly cheered up once she started to look around the castle. To call it beautiful would be an understatement. The castle rested on a plateau that looked like a mountain cut down to its base. A huge outer wall made of light grey stones surrounded the castle with four elevated watch towers on each corner. There was the large front gate and three other smaller gates on each wall which Kagome used. Inside, the walls were painted snow white with black tiled roofs. The outer wall held the accommodations for the guards and their families. As one went further in, there existed another wall that separated the guards from the royals. Another wall that resembled the outer wall closed off another section in the middle of the castle with elaborate buildings to house the daimyos. In the center of that was the main part of the castle where the lord, Sesshoumaru, lived. The castle had many gardens with blossoming trees like Sakuras, Kousa Dogwoods, and Japanese lilacs. Some gardens had koi ponds with many different water lilies of beautiful pastel colors and lush bamboo.

Kagome truly enjoyed herself, and, for a moment, she wondered if he had fallen into a dream. Nothing seemed to ruin the scenery, not even the youkai daimyo who whispered amongst themselves criticizing her clothes and the fact that she was a ningen. Some even had to gall to call her a concubine, but she didn't care.

As she passed by another garden, she found Rin merrily singing and picking flowers. Kagome approached her with a smile.

"Konnichiwa, your name is Rin, right?" Rin beamed at her new found friend.

"Hai. Sumimasen, demo, Rin does not know Miss's name."

"Oh, watashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu."

"Konnichiwa Kagome-sama."

"So Rin, what do you do around here all day? Aren't there any other children around here to play with you?" Rin looked at the ground and thought for a moment.

"Rin does not have any friends here. They are all youkai, and they do not want to play with Rin." Kagome sympathized with the little girl.

"Rin-chan, will you play with me? I'm new here and I don't know anyone. Would Rin-chan like to be my friend?" Rin looked up with twinkling eyes and the two held each others hands as Rin showed Kagome around the place.

Dinnertime came and both girls seemed exhausted. They entered the dinning room and waited for Sesshoumaru to come. He arrived minutes later and took his seat at the far end of the table. Rin wanted to sit next to Kagome leaving Sesshoumaru feeling a little award, just a little. While they ate, Kagome and Rin enjoyed themselves while giggling at their little jokes. Occasionally, the miko would glance at the taiyoukai and she couldn't help feeling sad for him. _'Kami, Me, feeling sad for the guy who has tried to kill Inuyasha and me on several occasions. I must be going crazy! Oh well, he reminds me of Inuyasha too much. Stupid me.'_

"Rin-chan," Kagome whispered hoping that the inu youkai would not hear her. "Let's go and pay Sesshoumaru-sama a visit all the way down there. Doesn't he look lonely? Want to go?"

"HAI!" Rin screamed, but quickly covered her mouth while laughter threatened to escape. Kagome winked, and they both retrieved their bowls and walked toward the lonely Inu.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked in an indifferent voice, but their behavior did intrigue him. Traditionally, women did not eat next to men or so he was taught.

"Oh, lighten up. We want to accompany you while you eat and make funny faces so that you will lose your appetite. Is there anything wrong with that?" Kagome tried her best to remain calm. _'I hope he has a sense of humor.'_

"Rin-chan, why don't you tell Sesshoumaru-sama what we did today?"

"Well, we went the gardens and picks some pretty flowers. Then, we walked around, and Kagome-sama told some stories about big metal boxes that push people around and even bigger one that help people fly. Kagome-sama told me about strange candy like chok-ka-lut, and she said that she would bring Rin some of it when she goes to visit her village called Tokiyo." Kagome tensed a little realizing that she had told the child too much. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

After Rin finished telling him how she spent the day, he sent for a servant to put Rin to sleep. He then took this time to inquire more about this strange girl's past.

"Where is this "Tokiyo" that Rin speaks of? I have never heard of such a place." Kagome had to think up of something quickly. Sesshoumaru sensed her heartbeat go faster.

"Eh…um… Well, it is quite far away. It is a quiet little village, but there are a lot of people there. It is kind of overcrowded. Nothing special really."

"And your clothes, they are very… unique. It seems inappropriate."

"It's the fashion in my village. You know how it is, everyone has their own little… thing."

"Of course." Kagome felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the inu youkai.

So what did you guys think? Was it okay...mm... going to start crying soon. Sayonara Minna.


	3. A Simple Gesture

Thank you all for actually reading this. I'm so glad some people actually like it.

Disclaimer: Sure, I own Inuyasha... the Wallscroll! PUhahaha.. you can't take that away from me! I bought it! Anyway...blah blah... the LEGAL rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But who says anything has to be legal wink wink? That's why we have the internet!

Chapter Three: A Simple Gesture

Kagome sat at the base of a Sakura tree in one of the gardens that she had passed earlier. She let out a sigh and tilted her head toward the sky. Stars emerged from their daylight hiding places, but it was too early to see the new moon take form. Leaves rustled silently as Kagome thanked Kami-sama for helping her escape Sesshoumaru's interrogation.

Flashback

"Where is this "Tokiyo" that Rin speaks of? I have never heard of such a place." Kagome had to think up of something quickly. Sesshoumaru sensed her heartbeat go faster.

"Eh…um… Well, it is quite far away. It is a quiet little village, but there are a lot of people there. It is kind of overcrowded, nothing special really."

"And your clothes, they are very… unique. It seems inappropriate."

"It's the fashion in my village. You know how it is, everyone has their own little… thing."

"Of course," Kagome felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the inu youkai. Her mind started racing. She needed to think of something quickly no matter how lame it would sound.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. This was such a wonderful dinner. I've eaten so much and it's making me tired. Do you mind if we continue this conversation some other day?" Sesshoumaru took notice of the sudden change in topic, but decided not to press the matter.

"Very well." Kagome stood up and left the room while holding her breath until the dining room doors were shut firmly behind her.

End Flashback

_'He's not as bad as I thought…KAGOME…NANI YO!'_ Kagome smirked as she shook her head slightly. She leaned on the tree and placed her hands on her knees. The light from the lamps and the numerous fireflies created a mystic atmosphere. The smooth flow of trickling water from the waterfall completed the mood and Kagome was instantly mesmerized. Her eyes began to droop slowly. Several times she tried to open her eyes but to no avail. She finally gave up the struggle and fell into a light slumber.

Sesshoumaru sat at the dining table concentrating considerably on the girl named Higurashi Kagome. She appeared to be a simple ningen, but she kept many things hidden from him. He had sensed her reluctance to speak about herself and her past. This interested him. Normally, any being who had the honor of meeting the mighty taiyoukai would have spoken endlessly about themselves and their accomplishments in a vain attempt to impress him, yet this girl felt no need to behave in such a manner. Also, from what he gathered while watching her travel with his dim witted kyoudai, she seemed to carry peculiar objects and bring strange gifts to her friends. She even smelled cleaner and wore clothing that didn't smell of earth or sweat. Sometimes the ningen would disappear for several days without a scent to leave behind a trail. When he had sent Jaken to find out more information on the girl, he returned with an eccentric tale.

Flashback

"Sesshoumaru-sama…Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken sighed inwardly wondering where his lord had gone. Sesshoumaru appeared behind Jaken startling him.

"Jaken, what have you discovered about the girl."

"The villagers near Inuyasha's forest have been spreading rumors about a young miko who appeared in their village and saved them from youkai attacks. They say that she is the reincarnation of the miko Kikyou who died fifty years ago, the same wench that Inuyasha fell in love with. Her name is Kagome and she is from a distant village. She is also the one responsible for the broken Shikon No Tama."

"Is there anything else that you know about the girl?"

"Gomenasai Sesshoumaru-sama. There is nothing more."

_'Kagome, a mere child, has pulled the Tetsusaiga from its confinement. Did you plan to taunt me father? You deviously planned this, didn't you?'_

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru felt irritated. He did not want to think about the miko child any longer so he got up in search for a peaceful setting. Past a few corridors, he found himself intuitively walking toward one of his many gardens. The area seemed serene enough though here was someone there, the miko. His mind told him to leave, but his feet moved forward anyway. He didn't mind as long as she kept quiet.

Even from a distance, the taiyoukai could sense Kagome's slow breaths indicating that she was sleeping. As he followed the girls scent, he noticed her leaning against a Sakura tree. When he stood in front of her, he felt a slight change in her youki. She seemed to be disturbed. Sesshoumaru thought it was probably the result of the uncomfortable position that was in, but there was something else that he did not comprehend.

_Kagome's Dream_ Reality

_Kagome and Inuyasha sat near a blazing fire at the edge of a forest. Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air and spotted a Shinidamachuu, but decided to ignore it. He sighed and gazed at the fire._

_"Inuyasha, aren't you going to go look for Kikyou? It looks like she wants to talk to you."_

_Silence_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"Gomen, Kagome."_

_"What for?"_

_"I don't know. I'm just sorry."_

_"Look, if it's about Kikyou, then I understand. Remember, I already told you that I would always remain by your side. I'm happy when I'm near you and I know that you still love Kikyou. After all, it was Naraku's fault that you two were deceived. Think of it this way, maybe she was resurrected so that you two could have another chance together and her soul could finally be at peace." She smiled while her bangs covered her eyes to hide the tears that threatened to escape. She had to concentrate really hard to keep her voice steady._ Sesshoumaru starred at the strange girl. She was crying?

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha knew that he was hurting Kagome, but what was he suppose to do? He felt stupid. He loved two people. Though they shared the same soul, one was full of compassion and kindness while the other was just like him._

_"But do you have to die? Can't you just stay a hanyou and live? You promised that you would always protect me. How can you do that when you are dead? I love you just the way that you are, a hanyou…Inuyasha," Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace and she cried into his hitori._ Now, tears fell freely from her closed eyes. What was this girl dreaming of? He was answered when she softly whispered the hanyou's name which angered the youkai for some strange reason. He continued to stare at the sleeping figure.

_"Kagome, I made a promise to Kikyou. All of this suffering that she has lived through is because of me."_

_"No, it's not your fault. Naraku did this to you!" Kagome pulled away from his embrace which startled the hanyou. "Don't you have anything to live for in this world? Are you just going to leave your friends? What about Miroku, Sango, and Shippou? What about … me? Why don't you want to LIVE!" Inuyasha bowed his head unable to answer._ "Live!" Kagome whispered louder. Sesshoumaru decided that this episode had continued far enough. He slowly bent down with the intent of waking the miko. After all, he could not have a guest sleeping outside muttering in her sleep.

_"Gomen ne, Inuyasha. Demo…" Inuyasha looked up wondering why she had apologized. Kagome was crying and he reached out to wipe away a tear. Kagome pulled his arm and put her arms around his neck. She lightly placed her lips over his and closed her eyes hoping that he would feel her love, sorrow, and hope._ Sesshoumaru extended his hand to shake Kagome's shoulder, but it never reached its destination. Instead, Kagome pulled the youkai forward so quickly that he did not have enough time to react. She secured her arms around his neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was completely shocked. He eyes opened wide the instant she had kissed him, and it captivated him. He had never felt anything so unique.

_End Kagome's Dream_

_'This feels so real.'_ Kagome felt something warm. It didn't feel like the sun, but what else could it be. She was holding something and she could still feel the effects of the kiss. In fact, she still felt like she was kissing him. She didn't want to let go, but she had to wake up so she leisurely opened her eyes. When they finally came into focus, she nearly stopped breathing. Kagome hastily pulled her head back rewarding her with headache as she conveniently forgot about the tree behind her.

"HENTAI!" Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru's face which didn't do anything but make her hand hurt and move the youkai's face sideways. Kagome received a "you're going to die now" stare from the angry Sesshoumaru. Kagome realized her mistake and tried to speak.

"Gome…" She never got to finish. Sesshoumaru's nails started glowing with poison and he drew back his hand swiftly and aimed it for her face. Kagome gasped in fear and closed her eyes when she saw the perilous claw that would sentence her death released from its initial position. She waited for pain and darkness, but it never came. The miko cautiously opened one eye and the other. He looked angry enough to kill her, but instead his claws were embedded in the bark of the Sakura Tree. She smelled the lethal fumes that deteriorated the bard of the tree and looked her attacker with pleading eyes.

"Impudent wench! Had you been any other being I would have killed you! Remember the terms of our agreement and think before you act. This is your first and final warning!" Sesshoumaru disappeared with a blink of an eye. Kagome remained paralyzed. A shaky hand found its way to her lips.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke uneasily from his sleep. He looked around Kaede's hut and saw that everyone was sleeping. Inaudibly, Inuyasha walked out of the hut and found himself near the well. He closed his eyes and leaned on the edge.

_'It was so real. The way that Kagome acted and the things that we said seemed so real. Maybe I should go and check on her, just to make sure.'_ Inuyasha stood up and placed one foot on the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" A familiar voice called from behind him. He knew who it was. "Are you going to retrieve her? I do not sense her presence in this time."

"Leave me alone, Kikyou. This has nothing to do with you." Kikyou was the last person that he wanted to see right now.

"What are you talking about? She is my reincarnation. She has my soul, or have you forgotten this Inuyasha? Tell me, do you still choose her over me." Kikyou starred at her former love emotionlessly.

"Why are you here Kikyou? Don't you have souls to steal elsewhere?" Kikyou narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you like this to me Inuyasha? Have you forgotten your promise? Don't you see? She is me. You belong to me. The feelings that you have for her are only there because you love me." The dead miko started walking closer to the hanyou who had his back to her.

"You're wrong. You have HER soul. She is different from you." Inuyasha said this in a defeated voice. Kikyou stood behind Inuyasha and placed her head on his back. She encircled her arms around his stomach.

"Will you deny me my love?"_ 'Gomen, Kagome.'_ Inuyasha lowered his head as his bangs covered the single tear in his eye.

With Kagome

Hours had passed since the incident in the garden. Kagome remained awake throughout the entire night feeling distraught. A few strands of light emerged over the horizon and she shifted from her sideways position on her futon. As hard as she tried to close her eyes, no sleep would claim her troubled mind. With an exasperated sigh, Kagome lifted her body and walked toward the nearest bathing area. She wanted to leave this place, but she had no choice but to say. _'Kuso, I bet Sesshoumaru hates me. But why was he there? I didn't get the impression that he was a hentai or anything. What is going on around here? AHHHHHHHH!'_ Kagome stormed through the hallway with both hands rolled up into fists. She shut her eyes and bit her lower lip in an attempt to suppress her anger and frustration. A few seconds later, she found herself on the ground with a fairly large headache.

"Itta…Gomenasai," Kagome opened her eyes and gawked at what she had hit. It seemed to be quite irritated with her. "Inuyasha?"

Author's Note: Please Review... and what to do with Kikyou. You know, she really isn't all that bad, but I hate her for trying to take Inuyasha away. Stupid Inuyasha is such a dork. I love reading the Manga and I'm going to use some of the ideas in this story. TOTOUSAI IS GOING TO FORGE TENSEIGA... FINALLY! Sesshoumaru does care about people, poor Kagura. --- This is from the latest chapter! Check it out people! Bye!


	4. Naze?

Ohayou Minna! It's 12:42 A.M. hahaha. Thank you all for reviewing. I loved reading them... especially since I haven't gotten a flame yet. Have I spoken too soon? o.0 Sorry for the late update. I'm such a loser. Here you go!

Disclaimer: I did once... In my dreams... until my SOMEONE had to WAKE ME UP! Not naming any names, but it was a sweet dream. All hail Rumiko Takahashi for creating this wonderful anime! Can I please have it now? Please... I'll even do the puppy dog eyes.

Chapter Four: Why?

"Itta…Gomenasai," Kagome opened her eyes and gawked at what she had hit. It seemed to be quite irritated with her. "Inuyasha?"

A deep rumble answered her question. "Tell me ningen; is this how you wish to gain that hanyou's affection? Do you worship him or can you never cease to think about him?"

"Sesshoumaru… Gomen ne. For a spilt second, I thought that it was Inuyasha. You guys look…" Kagome paused for an instant and stood up immediately. "What do you mean I WORSHIP HIM! Mou, I just made a mistake alright. Go have a cow!"

"You dare to compare me to an unworthy hanyou? He is only HALF my blood and nothing more."

"Why do you always despise him so much? What did he ever do to you? Have you ever at least once tried to be a REAL brother? You must forgive him for being born then. Apparently, your otou-san loved Inuyasha's okaa-san and he had no say in it." Kagome didn't care if she made the youkai mad. He deserved every bit of her anger.

"You speak of things that do not concern you. Stay in your place." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but Kagome's hand caught him.

"I do know what I'm talking about. I bet you don't know a thing about Inuyasha. He had to live a harsh life. Do you even know what it is like to be a hanyou? You're stuck between two worlds that won't accept you. He lost his mother and his childhood. He was stuck to a tree for fifty years because when he finally did find true love, Naraku had to destroy it. Everything that he has ever held precious was always taken away from him. What do you know about that? You are a youkai of nobility and power. You never had to worry about things like that." It took Sesshoumaru every ounce of concentration to suppress his anger. He tried to walk again, but Kagome only held on tighter.

"If you value your life, then take your hands off of me." Kagome pulled gently this time.

"What's your problem? Did you lack attention when you were younger? Were you psychologically damaged as a child?" Kagome regretted saying that, but she couldn't stop her escalating anger.

"You speak so fondly of your hanyou."

"His name is Inuyasha. Or have you forgotten that over the years of never using his name?"

"If you care for him so much, then why does he leave you for a dead miko made of dirt and bones?" Kagome stiffened and her eyes lost their focus on Sesshoumaru. "I can understand why. You are intolerable."

With another swift movement, Sesshoumaru disappeared. Kagome dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. No, she would not cry again. She needed to be strong. But these thoughts did not calm her. One by one unrestrained tears flowed down her pale face. She hated being weak.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha began to stir from his sleep just as a few rays of light hit his form. He stretched his arms out and tilted his head toward the sleeping figure on his lap. She had a content expression on her pallid face.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I wish we could always be like this, but I must leave now." Kikyou rose, but Inuyasha dragged her down again. "Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou, there is another way to defeat Naraku."

"Inuyasha, I told you before. Naraku can not be defeated with a sword. Midoriko and I agree that the Shikon no Tama must be completed and purified along with Naraku's heart. There is no other way."

"So you are willing to Sacrifice Kokahu's life? Kohaku and Sango are just like us. They were deceived by Naraku. Don't they deserve a second chance?" Kikyou stared blankly in front of her.

"Don't you think I tried already Inuyasha? There is no other way."

"What about my dragon scaled Tetsusaiga? If I learn to master it, then we could defeat Naraku without killing Kohaku. With your purifying powers, we will be able to defeat him. Will you join our group?"

Kikyou remained silent. She did want to save the young taijiya's life, but was it possible to defeat Naraku without the complete tama? "Please, Kikyou."

"What about my reincarnation, Kagome?"

"She… she won't be coming back. We had a big fight and she said that she doesn't want to see me anymore." _'Gomen Kagome, but it is too dangerous for you. I will keep my promise to Sango. Kohaku will not die. I can't leave Kikyou. Be safe Kagome, don't forget me.'_ Kikyou was skeptical, but she gave in anyway.

"Alright. Kohaku and I will join your group, for now. If your plan does not work, then I will defeat Naraku on my own terms."

"You'll never get the chance." Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a tighter embrace. _'This is going to be the last time that I'll ever see Kagome.'_ Images of Kagome ran through his head. He remembered the first time that they had met each other, the stupid fights, and the food that she had brought with her from her time. He regretted not saying goodbye to her, but it was for her best interest. This was his final way of protecting her. After he said his silent goodbye to Kagome, Inuyasha stood up and cut down a tree with his claws. He took one last look at the well and shoved the tree into the opening. _'Sayonara, Kagome.'_

"Kikyou go and bring Kohaku. I'm sure that Sango would be happy to see her brother." Kikyou nodded and disappeared into the forest. _'Now, how do I break it to everyone? Keh, Kagome was always better with words than me.'_ Inuyasha headed for Kaede's hut.

**With Kagome**

Kagome remained shaking on the floor unable to get up. _'Chikuso!'_ she thought. She dug her nails into the wood flooring and cursed herself for being so weak. Incapable of keeping herself up any longer, she fell heavily to the ground. She tried to keep her eyes focused, but the light kept on dimming. The last thing that she saw was a white figure standing over her. _'Sesshoumaru?'_

Kagome felt something warm on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, two brilliantly shining doe brown eyes stared at her with evident concern. Kagome was then met with a gleaming smile.

"Kagome nee-san is awake! Rin was so worried about Kagome nee-san. Nee-san did not wake up for a whole day." Pools of water started to form in the girl's lively eyes. Kagome couldn't help but feel attached to the young girl.

"Don't be sad. I'm fine." _'Wow, I've been asleep for an entire day?_' Although she felt exhausted, Kagome managed to move her hands and brush Rin's tears away with her fingers.

"Rin, can you tell mewho brought me here?" She hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. Rin's smile widened to Kagome's discomfort.

"It was…" The little girl never got to finish thanks to Jaken's rude intrusion.

"Rin, you crazy ningen! I could hear you all the way down the corridors. Sesshomaru-sama gave me specific orders to make sure that this 'miko' was not disturbed. He will surely have my head for your foolish blunder. I will not be held responsible for you. Now get out of here! Oww.." Kagome decided that the imp had talked long enough and took the liberty of hitting him across the head.

"For someone who is trying to keep the peace around here, you sure do talk a lot. Stop yelling at Rin before I decide to be really mean."

"Why you ungrateful wench! How dare you insult me! Do you know who I am? You are lucky that you haven't met my staff of two heads. Learn your place ningen. I am your superior!"

"Look you little short… thing! Just because you are a youkai doesn't mean that you can push me around! I have the powers of a miko and you know what those powers can do to youkai such as yourself. What is up with this place and arrogant youkai? Sesshomaru seems to be rubbing off on everyone that he knows." Kagome knew her anger was toward Sesshomaru, but Jaken had pushed her temper. As the screaming contest continued, they failed to notice the absence of Rin. Apparently, she had latched herself to Sesshomaru, who had seen the entire fight.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru caught the pair off guard. "Jaken, take Rin outside."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Once Rin and Jaken left, Kagome gave Sesshomaru an intense glare. Then, she sighed and let go of her angry stare. Kagome then placed her head on her knees hoping that he would go away. Sesshomaru stood near the entrance of the room watching the miko's every action. Minutes passed and Kagome could still feel the presence of the taiyoukai.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Do not behave in such a manner when you are around Rin."

"Gomen. Is that all?" Kagome really didn't feel like talking to the egotistical youkai. Her curt speech irritated Sesshomaru.

"Do not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a tone." This was a warning that he would give only once.

"I will speak the way I want to speak. It's called freedom of speech; you should read up on it." Kagome barely finished her sentence when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her with a flash of light. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand around her neck.

"You never cease to anger me, miko. It would only take a moment to end your pathetic life." Sesshomaru expected fear to radiate off of the miko, but he met defiance instead. Kagome clasped the futon sheets as her anger fueled her returning strength. She hit the floor with her hands and pushed herself up so that dark sapphire eyes met golden. Then, both hands reached out to tightly grasping Sesshomaru's assaulting arm.

"You know, your 'I'm going to kill you' routine is really starting to irritate me right about now. I suggest that you let go before something very unpleasant happens." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Are you implying that a mere ningen like yourself could harm me? Do YOU know to whom you are speaking to?" Kagome had enough. She quickly focused her energy warning Sesshomaru not to push her any further.

"I'm a weak ningen. To earn respect, you must first give it. Stop calling me weak. Also, I have a name. It's Kagome. Got that? Ka-go-me..." Sesshomaru did not want to hear anymore so he let go of her neck. He turned to leave, but Kagome still held on to his arm. "Matte, I'm not done." Sesshomaru growled in response.

"Forget it. There is no getting through to you. I didn't think that it was possible, but your arrogance surpasses Inuyasha's." Kagome let go of Sesshomaru, and he left the room without a word.

Kagome inwardly sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Fighting with Sesshomaru was even worse then getting into a fight with Inuyasha. _'I need a bath. Yah, a bath sounds really good right about now.'_ With that thought in mind, she walked across the room and retrieved some bathing supplies, clean underwear, a grey t-shirt, and black jogging pants. Luckily for Kagome, the indoor bathtub was just down the hallway. It took only a few minutes to prepare as the servants filled the tub with warm water. A small stove underneath the stone tub maintained a constant temperature that was both soothing and rejuvenating.

She entered the bathing area through a wooden door with a smooth coating. The door shut tightly so that it wouldn't release any of the steam that formed in the room. An equally coated bamboo floor surrounded the large stone tub. Two windows remained slightly open to allow ventilation. Kagome let her robe drop to the ground, and she entered the water with a content sigh. Water freely passed through her fingers as she dipped her hands in and out of the water. Then, she stroked while she watched the ripples that she made in a blithe manner. After a while, Kagome closed her eyes and submerged her entire body so that only her head could be seen. _'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now?'_

**With Inuyasha**

"What do you mean she's not coming back Inuyasha!" Sango nearly screamed at Inuyasha.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Shippou wailed.

"Shut up runt! I'm trying to explain."

"By all means, please tell us." Inuyasha flinched at Miroku's stern words. _'Kuso.'_

"I've sealed the well so that she can't come back. Look, it was gettin' too dangerous for her. I did what was best for her. She doesn't belong here anyway. She is better off in her own time." Though Inuyasha started out in an audible voice, he finished in a near whisper tone. He felt like he was convincing himself more than he was trying to convince his friends.

"And did you ask Kagome-sama about your decision?" Miroku spoke firmly. Silence came from the hanyou.

"You didn't even ask her, did you? Why do you always think about yourself first? She is not a child, and she can make her own decision. Why Inuyasha?" Sango's voice continued to rise. Shippou's crying was starting to affect her too.

"Listen, I'm not done yet." Inuyasha took a few breaths and continued. "I've asked Kikyou to join our group. Since Kagome won't be here, Kikyou will help us detect the shards. She is also bringing Kohaku."

"Kohaku." Tears started to trail down Sango's face. Kirara brushed her soft fur against Sango's hand in attempt to comfort her.

Sango had so many mixed emotions that she could not stay in the hut any longer. She walked outside hoping that the fresh air would calm her nerves. Miroku followed carrying hiraikotsu. Shippou continued to cry, but soon fell asleep clutching the blanket that Kagome had given. Kirara remained awake next to Shippou. Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall and Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss that child. Her presence was much welcomed here," Kaede said this while stirring the morning stew. Inuyasha's eyes were on the floor.

"Do you think I did the right thing Kaede baabaa?"

"Ye should have talk to Kagome first."

"Yah, but you already know that she wouldn't have stayed in her time."

"So you then asked onee-san to take Kagome's place in the group. This way Kagome returns to her time, and you would finish the battle. Kagome is a strong girl and she has always helped you defeat all adversaries that came in your way. Was there another reason why you chose to take these actions?" Inuyasha's head lowered.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Do you plan to go to hell with my nee-san?"

"Yes."

Miroku found Sango sitting on a log near the edge of the forest. He placed hiraikotsu on a tree nearby and sat next to Sango with his staff next to him.

"Houshi-sama." Sango was startled Miroku encircled his arms around her and pulled her against himself. He lightly placed his chin on head and breathed deeply.

"Sango, I know that you will miss Kagome-sama. Though Inuyasha was wrong for not consulting Kagome-sama or us about his decision, his motives were in the best interest for all of us an extent. Kagome-sama was a great strength to us all and she will be missed here, but we could not ask her to stay here with us forever. She had to return to her life in the future with her family and friends someday, though we hoped it would be after the defeat of Naraku. She is safe there and I'm sure that she will not forget us." Miroku closed his eyes praying to Kami-sama that all would go well.

"She was there when I needed to talk to someone. She was always so kind and thoughtful. I would proudly say that she was my sister." Sango shifted her head to hear Miroku's steady heartbeat. The soothing drum relaxed her and her tears stopped.

"Sango," Miroku spoke in a serious voice. "You don't have to be strong alone." Sango's eyes opened wide.

"Don't try to solve every problem by yourself. You are not alone. I know that I can be unbearable at times, but I promise you that I will never leave your side. You are the most important person in my life and I want to know everything about you. If there is something that pains you, then please share it with me. If you ask it of me, I will die for you without hesitation. I love you Sango and I give you my heart unconditionally."

"Miroku," Sango didn't know what to say. Could she really rely on this hentai houshi? Her heart knew the answer to that question. "Arigatou." Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"So houshi, what will you do when you finally get what you have always asked for?"

"What do you mea…?" Miroku found that he could not finish his question. Sango had done the unexpected when she pulled his neck down further to close the gap between their lips. Her soft petal like lips held so much passionate that he could not compare it to anything that he had felt before. He closed his eyes, thanked Kami-sama for his fortune, and hoped that he could equally return her gift.

Wow.. I finally got another chapter. I don't think that this was a really good chapter, but that is up to you. Hope that you guys like it.

Lemons? Limes? If Sesshomaru and Kagome ever stop fighting. Hahahahahah! Please review. I LOVE INPUT! Sayonara!


	5. The First Signs of Change

Gomenasai Minna! Please don't be mad at me. I have a fairly good explaination... no internet. I'm going to die! I have to get ready for college next year and my parents don't want me to have any more distrations... CHIKUSO! So once in a while I can get on the internet without them knowing... which would be like.. once in a LONG while! Again, gomen! I hope that someone will still read this. Please review even if it sucks!

Disclaimer: Do you have to keep on torturing me like this?

Chapter Five: The First Signs of Change

Sesshomaru sat at a large desk hidden under piles and piles of parchment, books, and other assortments. His chin rested on his laced fingers. He wore a very pensive expression.

_'We've wasted too much time in leisure. Mouryoumaru must die before he has a chance to gain any more power.'_

**Flashback**

Kagura sat on a flowerbed dying as Naraku's shouki spread throughout her body and slowly deteriorated it from the inside out. She smiled because she could finally feel the slow yet steady beat of her heart.

_'Where will I go from here? I can go anywhere. I am free.'_ Kagura looked up into the sky with longing. _'Damn it. My body won't move. It's so quiet. There is no one. So this is where it ends. I'm all alone. This is… the freedom I was longing for.'_

Kagura heard something in front of her. She gasped, "Sessho..maru." He had a slight look of pity?

"I came after following Naraku's scent." Kagura smiled.

"Heh, you'll be disappointed. Naraku isn't here." Kagura lowered her head.

"… I knew that it was you." Kagura's eyes widened. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes.

"I see…" _'You knew… and so you came?'_ Sesshomaru continued to stare at her without his usual cold indifferent expression.

_'…Tenseiga is unable to save her.'_ "Are you going..?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kagura looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled at him contently. _'In the end… I was with you.'_ Inu-taichi arrived to see Kagura disappear into the wind. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Hold it, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stared back out of the corner of his eye. "Did Kagura… Was she suffering?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the drifting wind carrying a single feather. He continued to walk away from the Inu-taichi. "She was smiling."

_**Scene Change**_

Totousai told Sesshomaru that Tenseiga has called out to him. Sesshomaru remembered what Mouryoumaru said in battle.

"She came to a clear generous decision. But in the end, she died a miserable death. And do, this means that she has truly died in vain because not one of you here will be able to fufill Kagura's final wish will you."

_'Whether or not her death was in vain is for me to decide.'_

**End Flashback**

"Ah… I feel so much better. A nice bath can cure just about anything." Kagome walked back down to her room humming to herself. When she reached her room, she didn't feel as cheerful as she thought she was before. Kagome shut the screen door behind her and rested against it. She looked out her open window and saw that it was night. With a heavy sigh, she lifted herself up and put away her bathing supplies. Just being in the room seemed to make her feel gloomy. She kept thinking about the past events that had taken place. Memories choked her and made her feel constrained that she couldn't stay confined in the room any longer. Her mind stayed focused on one thing and it didn't go away no matter how hard she tried to think about something else. Every thought made her experience a sharp pain in her heart that exhausted her. _'I need to go for a walk.' _She decided wistfully. Kagome walked out of the room wearing the exact same thing she had carried to the bathing area.

As soon as she had walked outside, a streak of light flashed across the dark purple sky. Kagome inwardly cursed herself for her misfortune, but decided to take her walk anyway. _'When I start feeling rain, I'll go back.'_ She thought. Each step she took led her further away from the bright lights that surrounded the castle. Fifteen minutes had passed without a drop of rain. Only the occasional flash of light followed by a low rumble signified the presence of the oncoming storm. Kagome stopped and yawned with her hand over her mouth. She stretched arms out above her then placed them behind her back. When a warm breeze blew, the soft rustle of leaves caught her attention. She walked in the direction of the woods and stood near the edge. With a quick glance at the sky, she entered the forest just far enough so that she remained within eyesight of the lights, but deep enough into the forest so that she could enjoy the tranquility of nature. She took precaution by using her senses to scan the area for any youki traces, but she found nothing that posed a threat. With a childish smile, she found a large tree trunk, climbed it, and found a comfortable seat. Kagome listened to the birds chirping and the insects buzzing. She loved the fresh air that calmed her nerves. Just as she felt like her day was not such a disaster, the first drops cool of rain woke her from her serene state. _'Rain isn't so bad.'_ She was thankful that she at least had some moment of peace.

"Okay, okay, I get the message." Another bead of liquid landed on her hand. "I'm going." Kagome pushed herself off the branch and stood on one of the pipe like roots of the tree. She was about to jump to the ground when she notice a brief flash of white. She quickly turned her head to the direction of the fleeting image, and almost lost her balance in the process. A sudden roar of thunder startled Kagome and made her loose her footing on the tree. Then, all went black.

_'Itai'_ Kagome felt wet. She moved her fingers to experience a throbbing sensation in her back. "Owww…" she whispered to herself while she gradually moved her entire body. The rain soaked her body mercilessly making it harder for Kagome to get up. She grabbed the nearest thing and pushed herself to her feet. She then looked in the direction of the castle and found it hard to see the lights. _'I wonder if anyone notices that I'm gone.'_ She gave a little whine. _'Like if that block of ice cares if I'm there or not.'_

Kagome turned to leave, but she heard something behind her. It sounded like someone was crying. She warily walked around the tree and poked her head out from behind. She did not see anything in front of her so she disregarded the sound and thought that it was her imagination. Kagome turned to leave again when she heard the crying again. Again, she looked behind the tree and found no one, but the crying continued. Then it hit her, she looked down and she perceived a small child at the base of the tree completely soaked.

"Haha-ue," The child cried.

"Ano…" The child jumped up and exposed his fangs?

"Get away from me!" The child frantically looked left and right and then at Kagome.

"Matte," Kagome said as soothingly as she could. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Liar!" The child started moving back slowly.

"Look, I'm a ningen. I have no weapons." Kagome put her hand up and smiled. The child moved a little bit closer and started to sniff the air. "I'm here to help you. Where do you live? Why are you out here all alone?"

When the boy moved closer, Kagome was dumbfounded. "Inu…yasha?" she said with disbelief.

"How do you know who I am?" The boy stopped where he was.

_'Are you telling me that this is Inuyasha? But he is just a kid. Am I dreaming? Is this some sort of trick?'_ "Are you really Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the boy. He had the same eye color, same hairstyle, and same kimono. _'Did Inuyasha have a kid with the same name?'_

"Yes." The hanyou decided that the girl looked nice.

"Is your father named Inuyasha?" The boy looked confused.

"No." _'What a relief,'_ Kagome thought. "Can you take me home?"

_'Ahh… might as well play along with it.'_ "Of course, come on." Kagome extended her hand and the boy took it.

Kagome started walking with the little Inuyasha. By then, the rain was lessening so she could see the light through the trees. Kagome wanted to ask the hanyou more questions, but stopped when she heard him cough. He looked tired and sad so Kagome chose to carry him the rest of the way. When they reached the edge of the forest, little Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her chest. He clung onto her clothes and twitched his ears once in a while. Kagome couldn't help but smile. When they reached they reached the entrance to the castle, the rain had completely stopped. Kagome woke the sleeping boy with a gentle pat. He rubbed his eyes with his small fingers and jumped to the floor. He thanked Kagome. Kagome tried to stop him, but he vanished. The images around her dimmed out.

**To Inuyasha**

"Kagome." Inuyasha woke with a startle. He looked outside the one room hut. It was still dark and raining. Inside, the fire still burned, and everyone slept. He took a deep breath and rested his head against the wall. He started to think about his dream. Sometimes he relived this memory on rainy nights. He was lost after following his brother into the forest because it was his first time wandering into those woods. It had taken him the entire day to get out and, by that time, the sun had already set and the storm had moved in. He had felt cold, alone, and abandoned. His brother hadn't even bothered to come back for him. But this time it was different. _'Why was Kagome there?'_ He thought and then slightly smiled, _'Because you are always there by my side.'_ He thought of her smiling face calling his name and went back to sleep.

When Inuyasha's breathing started to even out, Kikyou opened her eyes. She raised her head and gave him an angry glare. Kikyou stood up and summoned her shinidamachuu.

**To Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to his large window. With one graceful movement, he landed on the ground and headed for the forest. He preferred being outside opposed to staying in a room full of papers. When he approached the woods, he sensed the presence of the young miko and hid his youki. For some reason, it irritated him that she was out this late and alone. He followed her scent and found her smiling on a branch. She seemed content and, for once, endurable to be around. _'If only she would remain this silent when in my presence.'_ Sesshomaru thought indifferently. For no reason at all, he chose to watch her from a distance. With his acute hearing, he heard her hum a steady tune. The sound was pleasant, for a ningen. He observed her like this for several minutes until stray drops of rain fell from the accumulating clouds.

"Okay, okay, I get the message." He heard her say. "I'm going." _'Amusing, she talks to herself.' _He decided to continue roaming the forest and passed her with youkai speed. Sesshomaru was halfway around the castle when he smelled faint drops of blood. It came from the direction that he left. He scanned the area for any youkai besides himself and his own, but did not sense any. He dismissed the scent and continued to move through the trees. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. A full force of rain poured down soaking his hair. He turned around and thought one thing, _'Miko'_.

By the time he reached her, she was unconscious at the base of the tree. The rain had entirely soaked her body and clothes. He quickly lifted her and headed for her room. He would not be held responsible if she became ill. Not that he cared for her well being. He just reasoned that it would greatly inconvenience him, consume precious time, and create unnecessary work.

It took a short amount of time for him to reach his castle. He entered from a hidden location to avoid any contact. Sesshomaru ordered a few servants to change her wet clothes, make her futon, and leave a towel when they were done. He then closed off that hall and would not allow anyone to enter unless there was an emergency. Sesshomaru watched the miko for half an hour making sure that no one disturbed her. Her breathing seemed to be normal so he concluded that she was not sick. Soundlessly he blew out the lights in her room and left no sign that anyone had been in the room with her.

The taiyoukai turned to leave, but the movement of the girl prevented him from exiting. The youkai stepped closer and examined the girl. The miko slept discomforted. She tossed her head to one side and beads of sweat formed on her countenance. Now, her powers seemed to be rising exponentially. She began to glow, but Sesshomaru didn't move back. He continued to stare at her unable to determine if she was unwell or not. Was he worried for the miko? He assured himself with the thought that he was only irritated because he could not determine the situation. He had always taught himself to analyze a situation and determine the possibilities, strategize his plan, and execute therefore taking action when needed. The situation just irritated him because, for once, he did not know what to do.

**To Kagome**

Pitch black surrounded her. A single spotlight lighted the area where she stood. She looked around and found nothing but a vast darkness. With a sigh, the girl from the future squatted down and held herself. Then, she felt something close her. When she looked up, she saw her friends in a hut sleeping. She followed the scenery and the darkness disappeared. The burning fire warmed her skin making her want to sit down next to her friends and go to sleep. Kagome walked to Shippou brushed some of his hair with her fingers. She missed him so much. A smile formed on her lips when she looked over her slumbering friends. Next, she approached Inuyasha and gently touched his adorable inu ears. She rubbed them gently with her thumbs just as she had done when they first met. _'Soft,'_ she thought and giggled to herself. Her fingers traced down his face and halted near his lips. With a single finger, she moved them across his lips so tenderly that she barely touched them.

"Was I in your mind Inuyasha?" Kagome placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. Then, she lowered herself to level their faces. She moved closer leaving a centimeter of space between them.

"Is this a dream? If you can sense me, open your eyes." She shifted closer and closed her eyes. She left a delicate kiss that lasted a fraction of a second.

"You don't belong here." A stern feminine voice spoke. Kagome rapidly rose making sure that she stood in front of the resting hanyou.

"What are you doing here Kikyou?" Kagome said in a stern voice.

"You don't belong next to him. He is mine." Kikyou responded with an intense glare that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"You're wrong. This is my mind so I suggest that you should leave." Kagome had no intention of letting the dead miko get to her, especially in her own mind. She wanted to show Kikyou that she couldn't and wouldn't be pushed around by the lights of her.

"You share a strong connection with him, don't you?" Kikyou's eyes narrowed. She stepped closer and tried to intimidate the girl before her.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome started feeling a sort of tingle in her body, and it wasn't good. Kikyou was up to something.

"I am here to tell you that Inuyasha will no longer be of this world. He has willingly chosen to follow me to hell rather than stay with you. I understand that you have a strong "friendship" with him, but that is as far as it goes. You have changed him, something I would have done had Naraku not deceived us. We will rightfully have what was stolen from us fifty years ago." Kikyou continued to step closer as the scene around them started to fade away.

"I won't let him die. I know that he loves you, but can't you do something from him. You never accepted him as a hanyou so the least that you could do is allow him to live. You always demand these things from him, so do this one thing for him. LIVE with him. Give life a chance." One word caught Kikyou by surprise, live. Kikyou hardened her eyes to prevent her reincarnation from seeing any difference.

"You can't stop me." Kikyou smirked. Kagome's breathing became hard.

"GET OUT!" Kagome screamed. Images of the first time Kikyou had tried to take Inuyasha to hell flooded her mind. She experienced the pain that she felt when they had first kissed, but she held back her tears. "OUT!"

Kagome radiated a blue light that engulfed everything around her. She closed her eyes shut while focusing her power and anger on the dead clay figure that threatened to enter her mind once again. _'I'm not you Kikyou. I am my own person. You don't know who I am!'_ Kagome's anger rose fueling her powers. When she could no longer feel the miko's presence, Kagome opened her eyes. She turned her head to the right and discovered a pair of golden eyes gazing at her apathetically. There was no light in the room, but she could still see the silvery-white hair of the inu youkai. Tears formed to outline her eyelids and stopped near the corner. Kagome pushed herself up and encircled her arms around the taiyoukai's neck. She spoke through sobs.

"Don't go." Her action startled the youkai. She placed her head on his chest and sought the comfort of his beating heart. Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head and focused his attention on the girl that clung to him like a lost child.

"I am not Inuyasha." His words came out more spiteful than intended, but he knew that she only saw glimpses of his dimwitted half-brother in him. He put his hand on her shoulder with the intent of removing them from himself.

"I know." Kagome said quietly but immediately. For the second time, the callous taiyoukai was caught off guard by two simple words. Though his eyes maintained their impassive pose, Sesshomaru's arm absentmindedly dropped to his side.

Me: Chotto chotto. Don't go away now. Please reveiw. Oh... one question? How does one obtain a muse?


	6. Beginnings To the Endless

Honto Ni, Gomenasai! I'm so sorry minna. Life has been hectic and all so I haven't been spending as much time with this. Please feel free to punish me... hehehe.. be kind. Big apologies to everyone. With college coming around the corner, SAT's, parents nagging me to study and choose, and senior year 06... you get the idea. Gomenasai again. I hope this chapter sort of meets your expectations... if anyone will bother reading this. Anyway... Ja Ne. Thank you for the previous reviews.

Chapter Six: A New Journey Starts, But the Old Never Ends

"I know," Kagome responded immediately, but did she really comprehend to whom she spoke? Reality soon caught up with her, and she realized the position that she had put herself in. Whatever awkward moment that had passed between them quickly vanished when the girl jerked herself away from the infamous taiyoukai of the West and stared apologetically.

Before Kagome had a chance to speak, Sesshoumaru stood up and glared at the confused girl. With his keen youkai vision, he vividly saw the expression on the girl's face and decided that the past few moments were better left to be forgotten. The youkai walked away without a word and slammed the door behind him waking the miko from her stunned phase.

The dazed girl continued to look at the spot where the taiyoukai had occupied just seconds ago. She extended her hand cautiously in front of her and outlined the form of the figure that had occupied the now empty space before her. In her mind, she questioned her sanity and state of reality. With a short gasp, Kagome suddenly retracted her hand as if she had touch fire and cradled it with her other hand. Was her subconscious trying to tell her what she denied in her waking state? _'Impossible. There is just no way.'_ Kagome reasoned in her head. _'I was just acting like a scared child. I was just running to the first person that I saw. It was all done out of impulse Right?'_ Though what she thought did hold truth, she couldn't help but remember the feeling of security when she embraced the inu youkai. It was a feeling that she shared with no other except for one particular inu hanyou. With eyes wide open that shimmered in the dim light of the dark sky, she uttered her only explanation for the recent event. "I'm losing my mind."

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha woke to the sound of squawking crows. Though it was faint, he could also make out the soft drops of water that lazily fell from the straw roof of the hut onto the small puddles on the ground. He stretched in place while revealing his bleached white fangs. With a casual glace at the annoying crows, he walked silently out of the hut and took in the scent of fresh rain left behind by last night's thunderstorm. A mischievous smirk form on his lips and, with a single leap, he swung his claws at the scattering crows.

"Oi Inuyasha, you're such a kid." Shippou yawned.

"Urusei, or you're next!" Inuyasha cracked his fingers scaring the young kitsune.

"I'm going to tell Ka…" Inuyasha cringed. Shippou stopped talking and ran back into the hut.

"Ano kuso…" He shook off the feeling and left the hut without another word.

Inuyasha leaped from tree branch to tree branch making him look like a fleeting flash of red. Occasionally, he stopped and sniffed the air while slightly hastening his speed, sometimes on all fours. He finally emerged from the thickets when he found a crystal clear stream that illustrated a simple yet profound tale.

On one end of the stream, the water violently ran over layers of oddly shaped moss-covered rocks and squeezed through their cracks as it searched for limitless freedom. At first glance, this portion alone would have made one think that this stream was unattractive and ordinary like any other. But as it continued its path downstream through foliage and overgrowth, it reached tamed opening in the forest and formed a tranquil current that sang in an enrapturing hum. Like an enchantress, the stream then used its magnificent silvery mirror to capture rays of peaking sunlight and cast a spell to not only illuminate its own beauty but also to enchant the surrounding vegetation that secluded the venue. Although many dangers lurked deep within the forest, this place was one of many that offered its beauty as a haven for wandering creatures.

As the hanyou walked leisurely toward the flowing water, he looked at his reflection that was accompanied by a few lively fish. _'I like you just the way that you are, a hanyou.' _He remembered unexpectedly causing him to look up for a moment. He heard the crunch of leaf and twitched an ear quickly toward the origin of the sound. Inuyasha sniffed the air once, but he made no indication that he had noticed anything. Instead, he continued to stare at the shimmering image on the flowing water below him.

"Were you following me, Inuyasha?" The accusing voice made the hanyou feel slightly guilty.

"I… just wanted to get some fresh air." The figure clad in red spoke arrogantly and placed his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"And nothing more…?" Kikyou whispered in a smoother tone as she stepped out of the darkness of the trees behind Inuyasha. She walked lightly and encircled her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She breathed deeply in content.

"Kikyou," He whispered with affection and sadness. The hanyou turned around and lovingly embraced the shell of the woman that he had love fifty years ago.

"You were worried?" She said in a mocking voice.

"We should go back. The others will be worried." He looked down into her dull grey eyes.

"Did you ever love my reincarnation?" Inuyasha winced and stared in shock.

"Nani…?" He spoke without thought. The miko pulled away from his embrace with an intensified glare.

"Can you give me your heart and your love unconditionally? Can you promise me that you will be with me for all eternity? It seems that you had feelings for her." Kikyou turned around and started to walk away. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her movement.

"Naze? Why are you asking all of these things? Did I not promise you that I will go to hell with you? I love you, Kikyou. Kagome is … gone." Inuyasha paused. "Kagome is gone. I chose to die with you." With another pull, he had her in his arms again. Kikyou half grinned in her victory. _'Kagome is gone.'_

**To Kagome**

"Kagome nee-san!" Rin happily shouted while tapping the sleeping girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see nee-san." Kagome opened her eyes and then closed them again.

"Tired. No sleep. Good night." The older girl pulled her blankets over her head making the younger one giggle.

"Rin was always told that Rin had to wake up when the sun came up. Nee-san has to wake up too." This time, Kagome sat up and looked at the smiling girl next to her. Kagome the looked forward, closed her eyes, and fell back to her futon.

"Five more minutes," Kagome said through the sheets making the young girl laugh again.

"Kagome nee-san is funny," Rin said in an elated voice.

"Really…" Kagome popped out of her blankets with her unkempt hair and pretended to growl with her hands up to mimic claws. Rin screamed in delight. The older girl then lunged at the unprepared child and started tickling her. Rin squealed and laughed while rolling on the floor. When Kagome thought that she had won, Rin came up with her own surprise attack and tickled Kagome harder. When Kagome recovered, Rin stood up and started to run for the door with a huge smile on her face. Kagome wasn't about to give up, so she got up too and beat Rin to the door. With no other choice, Rin ran the other way, but Kagome caught the little girl and hugged her. Both girls started laughing. But the entrance of a very irritated taiyoukai interrupted the game.

"Rin," Rin loosened herself from the bed sheets that she was tangled in and ran to a puffy leg with a bigger smile than she had before. "Tell Jaken to prepare for my departure." Rin looked a bit disappointed, but nodded in response and left the room calling Jaken's name.

_'Maybe if I don't move, he'll just go away,'_ Kagome childishly thought with the covers over her head.

"I see that you are finally acting your age." Sesshomaru spoke in an indifferent tone.

_'I guess not. Hey wait…he just.'_ "What is that suppose to mean!" Kagome pushed herself up from underneath the blankets. _'Kuso, there goes my chance of going unnoticed.'_

"Do you always look like this when you wake?" The black haired girl looked at the youkai with annoyance.

"Kisama…" The miko said angrily. "What do you want?"

"Pack your things, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru looked at her with a bored expression.

"Alright. Is there anything else?" Sesshoumaru left without another word.

Half an hour later, Sesshomaru stood near the gate that he used when they had first arrived to his castle. A few guards took their posts while some servants waited patiently next to Sesshomaru. Kagome finally arrived outside with a messenger bag at her side. She carried a quiver full of arrows and a long bow that Sesshomaru had provided for her. She also wore a miko's garb much to her displeasure because Sesshoumaru had protested against her usual school uniform. Rin seemed to be half dragging the older girl out as she pulled Kagome's arm forward. When they came close to Sesshomaru, Rin let go of the miko's hand and hugged the taiyoukai. No whines or pleads came from the little girl when the pair departed. She just smiled brightly and waved with all of her might. _'She probably has more sense and maturity than Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

**With Inu Taichi**

Sango woke when she heard Shippou enter the hut. He looked slightly irritated and disappointed at the same time. _'Inuyasha,'_ she thought instantly.

"Ohayou Shippou-chan," the taijiya said as cheerful as she could.

"Ohayou," Shippou tried to sound cheerful, but Sango noticed that it was forced. Sango wondered what the baka of a hanyou did this time, but decided not to press the matter.

"mew," Kirara jumped in her lap and purred contently.

"Houshi-sama, wake up," Sango called to Miroku, but he didn't move. "Houshi-sama?"

"Oi, Miroku." Shippou tried to help wake the slumbering houshi.

"Houshi-sama," Sango called again as she moved closer to him. "Daijobu?"

"I don't know. He looks fine to me," Shippou sniffed the air and then sighed when he noticed a mischievous hand move in for the kill.

"Houshi…" Miroku caught Sango off guard. A smile crept onto his lips. Sango balled her hand into a fist and glared at the monk. With a swift movement that surprise the houshi, Sango dragged Miroku out of the hut and slapped him so hard that he fell hard on his back. "HENTAI HOUSHI!"

"Ehehehe… Ohayou Sango," Miroku sang with a huge grin. Sango stomped back into the hut and started gathering their things muttering things about hentai's and death sentences.

"Bakamono. You never stop do you." Shippou looked at him from the corner of his eye. Miroku just laughed and scratched his head.

"Where's Inuyasha and Kikyou-sama?" Miroku asked in a more serious tone.

"I don't know. He just ran off I guess," Shippou stared at the ground. "It's all his fault." Shippou said his thoughts aloud. Tears filled his eyes and started flowing down his cheek one by one.

"Shippou?" Miroku questioned.

"Never mind. I just miss…. her," The kitsune whipped his tears with his sleeves quickly so that no one else would see.

"We all do," Miroku said in an understanding voice. Though he knew that the hanyou wanted to keep Kagome safe, Miroku thought Inuyasha should have at least given them a warning. Kagome's strength had grown significantly since their travels together and to have both miko's on their side would have given them a greater advantage. More importantly, Kagome should have had the choice to decide whether she wanted to stay or not. There was a possibility that the well would not have closed since Kagome had passed through it in the beginning with a complete shikkon no tama. There were so many things to consider, but sending Kagome home without her realizing that she could not return did make things simpler. Miroku sighed. He could not come to a conclusion with Inuyasha's actions.

"Houshi-sama," Sango's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She handed Kohaku a bowl of instant ramen. "Breakfast is ready."

"Alright," Miroku gazed lovingly at Sango. He admired her strong will and loved her with all his heart.

The inu taichi waited an hour before they saw Kikyou walking up the dirt road. Several minutes later, Inuyasha came behind her. They greeted each other and no one asked where they had been. Several more minutes passed before they began their journey north in search of Naraku's whereabouts.

**With Kagome**

Growl Sesshoumaru continued to walk as if he didn't hear anything. Growl The taiyoukai stopped without warning and Kagome bumped into him.

"Gomenasai," Kagome apologized as he held her stomach.

"We will rest here for the night. Stay here," Sesshoumaru disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Growl Man, I'm hungry. I should have brought more than candy and cereal bars," Kagome sat down and pulled a chocolate bar from her bag. She gathered wood and some medium sized rocks while she ate. Finally, she made a decent fire and sat down. Kagome gaze at it for a while before she started looking for something in her bag. When she found it, she pulled out a crushed bag of marshmallows and looked for a stick to cook them on.

"Here," Kagome nearly had a heart attack and fell ungraciously on her bottom. When she finally caught her breath, she looked up at the taiyoukai accusingly. Her eyes softened when she saw the fish that he held. When she took them with a smile, they were already cleaned and on sticks ready to cook.

"Arigatou," She said softly. Sesshoumaru merely turned around and rested against a tree.

_'Okay, talkative isn't he? Well at least I won't be starving.'_ Kagome hummed a soft tune while she cooked the fish. She offered some to Sesshomaru, but he just ignored her. After she finished eating, she noticed the unopened bag of marshmallows. She looked in Sesshomaru's direction, and he seemed to be occupied with his thoughts. Kagome sighed and placed some marshmallows on a stick and started to cook them. When she was done, she walked over to Sesshoumaru with two sticks of marshmallows in her hand. Smoke still escaped from the still cooking marshmallows.

"Try this, it is really good," She extended a stick.

"No," Sesshomaru looked at it wearily.

"It won't kill you. Here, look," Kagome forgot to blow off the marshmallow and she stuck it in her mouth quickly. She quickly realized her mistake and stuck out her tongue after she swallowed the marshmallow. "Itai…"

"You were saying," Sesshoumaru spoke indifferently though Kagome swore he was slightly amused.

"It was hot and you know it. Am I dead?" Kagome sat in front of him. "It's your turn."

"No," Sesshoumaru glared at her with annoyed eyes.

"You'll like it. It's sweet." Kagome felt like an advertiser.

"I do not eat "your" kind of food."

"I won't leave you alone until you try one." Sesshoumaru slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Do you wish to die prematurely?"

"Then I will return from the grave to haunt you for all eternity since youkai don't die." Kagome stated in a humorous tune.

"Nuisance." Sesshoumaru took the stick.

"In your case, it's my job," Kagome beamed when he took a bite. "How does it taste?"

"Tolerable," He answered curtly, but he did faintly enjoy the sweet taste. He didn't take a second bite and handed the stick back to Kagome.

"Oh well," Kagome went back to a tree near the fire. Sesshoumaru watched the girl for a while and then closed his eyes. He rested, but did not sleep.

Kagome pulled out a small pillow and blanket from her bag and thought about flying on Sesshomaru's youki cloud. It reminded her of riding on Inuyasha's back. _'Inuyasha,'_ she thought with longing. _'I wonder if anyone has noticed that I didn't go home._ Kagome fed the fire some more wood and then closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome fell asleep before he reopened his eyes. He stood up soundlessly and disappeared into the woods. Kagome woke instantly just seconds after the youkai had left.

"Shikon no Kakera," Kagome muttered. "It's faint, but the real thing."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome turned to where he had been before she had slept. "Did you…?" He was no where in site.

Kagome packed her things quickly and put out the fire. She would have to retrieve the shard on her own. After gathering her things, she stood still and searched for the kakera. When she located it, she felt another presence moving toward it at an incredible speed. Then the thought struck her, Sesshoumaru probably sensed the kakera as well. Kagome tightly held her pack and ran toward Sesshoumaru and the shard.

**With Inu-Taichi**

An hour passed after the sun set. Inuyasha perched himself on a tree branch. He closed his eyes to feign sleep. Inuyasha did not want to be bothered, not even from Kikyou tonight.

"Inuyasha, are you sleeping?" Kikyou spoke softly.

Silence

"Does something bother you Inuyasha?" Kikyou slightly raised her voice. No response came and Kikyou floated to Inuyasha's perch. She extended her hand and tenderly touched his face. For a brief moment, the hatred left her eyes and she regained a piece of her old identity. But she quickly caught herself and looked on with indifference and sadness.

Suddenly, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked anxious and unnerved yet Kikyou did not show any signs of being surprised. She merely narrowed her eyes and turned around while staring into the dense woods.

"Kuso, why the hell is he here!" Inuyasha spat with annoyance.

"Someone accompanies him." Kikyou focused her senses on this "companion" of Sesshoumaru's.

"Keh, it's probably that little brat that follows him around. She ain't…." Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. "Masaka…."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou looked at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye. _Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?_

_'It can't be…. There is no way. Ka..Kagome. You are here? How? I sealed the well… how?'_ Questions ran through Inuyasha's mind, but he had no time to keep thinking. Inuyasha speed through the trees so quickly that Kikyou felt a strong breeze before she realized that Inuyasha had left. Within a few seconds, the miko felt a tug from her soul and she knew what drew Inuyasha's attention. Kikyou summoned her shinidamachuu and flew through the dark sky with an angry expression across her face.

Inuyasha leaped faster and faster. He had never been so motivated to move as quickly as he was now. So many doubts and hopes filled his heart. _'Kagome,'_ He thought with longing at one moment. Then he would question himself how she got through. _'Has she really become that powerful? I wouldn't be surprise. Yes I would. She is just another weak onna who always calls on me for help. But I would risk my life for her in an instant. She has always helped me to become stronger. Without her I would have never been able to fully wield Tetsuaiga. '_

"Nani…" Inuyasha barely dodged a malicious glowing whip that appeared as quickly as it disappeared through the trees. "SESSHOMARU TEME! Show yourself you bastard!"

"Kono Sesshomaru will do as he pleases." Sesshomaru faded out from the trees.

"What do you want THIS time! I don't have time for you." Tetsuaiga transformed with a metal scraping on metal sound. "Let's just get this over with."

"I know whom you are searching for." The hanyou bared his fangs and charged with all of his strength until Sesshomaru's words sank in. He stopped in mid-stride instantly with his sword still in the air over his head.

_'Careless…'_ Sesshoumaru disapprovingly thought. _'Yet expected.'_ he countered with a slight smirk. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to 'teach' his 'dear brother' another quick lesson when fighting an opponent. Within a second, the taiyoukai circled the younger hanyou and struck him from behind with his youki whip.

So what did you guys think? Bad, Worse, Or Horrible? Please review. I will LOVE you for it. Bai Bai.


	7. Stupid Inuyasha

OMG... Sumimasen... You've heard all of my excuses, so I won't bother you with them. I'm working diligently on the next chapter so please don't kill me. I love you all for your reviews. Man.. I actually get reviews...shock You guys are the only reason why I do this. Anyway.. On with the story... I have new ideas for the future so I'm not giving this up. Hehehe... ask me questions about anything if you like and please feel free to give me any type of input. Arigatou Minna-san! Sorry for the shorter chappie...

Chapter Seven: Inuyasha No Bakayarou

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome panted as she stopped to catch her breath. _'He could have taken me with him at least. It's not like he cares whether or not I'm there anyway.'_ She puffed out her cheeks and stared in annoyance in the direction of the now still shard. _'Men.' _Kagome took in a long breath and ran forward coming closer and closer to her destination.

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha **

"TEME SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha seethed as he felt the sting of the acid against his flesh. The acrid fumes punished his sensitive nose.

"Tell me Inuyasha, what have you done to that miko?" Sesshomaru effortlessly swung his claw across at Inuyasha's face leaving a single light but long cut under his right eye.

"Ano miko?" Inuyasha pushed himself backwards off of the ground with one foot leaving a small could of dust behind. Sesshomaru followed with talons extended.

"I do not believe you to be as dense as you look. You seem to have enough sense to breath." A whip composed of glowing light green light mercilessly lashed out at Inuyasha creating a long slash near his left shoulder.

"Urusei! Kaze No KIZU DA!" Dancing like a fleeting image, Sesshomaru dodged to the right barely missing the roaring attack emitted from Tetsusaiga. _'Kuso,' _Inuyasha thought while bracing himself for another attack. _'What the hell does he know!'_

"Answer me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha slashed at Sesshomaru only to miss him several times. The taiyoukai then punched the hanyou in the back sending forward until a tree stopped his movement.

"What I do with Kikyou is none of your business!"

"I see," Sesshomaru stopped his advancement toward Inuyasha and turned around.

"Sesshomaru! Where the hell do you think that you're going!" Inuyasha leaped into the air and landed in front of Sesshomaru. The hanyou then pushed himself forward with his claws extended and managed to leave a small cut going down vertically on the youkai's right cheek.

"Anokuso!" Anger erupted from within him. "You. a mere hanyou, dare challenge me."

"Keh… looks like this is going to be fun," Inuyasha gave an arrogant smirk. But Inuyasha quickly ate his words when Sesshomaru slapped him across the face sending him into another tree. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red.

"YAMETE!" Steps could be heard within the woods until a single figure faded out from the trees near Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, yamero!"

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha looked at the miko in amazement. _'Iie, this is…"_

"Inuyasha," The figure said all too calmly with her back toward the hanyou. "Osuwari!"

"Ka..Kagome…teme!" Sesshomaru stared at the young girl with slight interest, but suppressed the thought as the beast within him still roared for the blood of a certain hanyou.

"Move now or you will suffer the same punishment as that insolent hanyou," The youkai narrowed his eyes when the miko strung an arrow on her bow.

"Leave him alone, or you will be the one in pain." Kagome kept her voice steady though she was bluffing.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshomaru sped forward with only the intent of scaring the girl into moving, but he miscalculated when Kagome released the arrow unintentionally out of instinct.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out, but the arrow raced ahead with a glowing purplish-pink light. Sesshomaru cursed himself for his carelessness and dodged the arrow as it scathed his right side. The youkai landed on the ground as his exposed wound still released some smoke. "Atashi…yurushite kudasai…Sesshomaru…"

"WENCH!" Kagome stared wide eyed at the furious taiyoukai. _'What am I going to do? Nani… Nani..'_

"Get out of the way Kagome!" Inuyasha sprang into the air and landed in front of Kagome. "Nigero!"

Sesshomaru charged forward in a white blaze. Inuyasha barely had time to defend himself when he was sent flying through the air with blood dripping from the tip of Tetsusaiga. In another instant, Sesshomaru stood directly in front of Kagome with eyes bloodshot red. Kagome stood there with a blank mind. Never had she ever been as fearful of the taiyoukai as she was now.

"Ningen," the youkai uttered in a lethal tone. _'Miko!' _He extended his talons slowly to prolong the inevitable and enjoy the fear stricken image of the young girl before him.

"Kagome! NIGERO!" she barely heard Inuyasha scream. Kagome stood there rooted to the spot unable to think or move.

Inuyasha stopped running. His breath caught in his throat. _'Kagome,'_ he could only think. Tetsusaiga no longer occupied its normal attacking position but rested haphazardly at Inuyasha's side. His eyes widened from shock then closed half-way in with a blank expression. No thoughts processed through his mind until mixed emotions of sadness, anger, and confusion erupted from an unknown place within him.

It seemed like the entire world seemed to be focused on Sesshomaru and Kagome. Merely seconds ago, Sesshomaru had Kagome in perilous position where he could have dealt her death with a single slash through the throat. She would have fallen to the ground in a pile of blood, and Sesshomaru would have never had to think about this bothersome miko of many mysteries ever again. The taiyoukai would have been able to motivate the adolescent hanyou to further his combat skills and pursue a life of revenge. All would have gone normally in the life of the mighty Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and he only needed to make a slight wrist movement, but the knives of death never came. The blood of the miko never reached the ground.

There stood the notorious taiyoukai of the West wrapped in the arms of the innocent young miko Kagome. Tears fell from her face while she pulled his neck forward so that her lips touched his right ear.

"Gomenasai. Honto ni, gomenasai," Kagome whispered in his ear in hopes that his anger would die down if only he had heard her voice. She clung to him tightly hoping that the warmth of her body would get his attention. The miko hoped inadvertently that she could have an effect on the taiyoukai in her arms. She hoped for some sort of feeling.

The redness faded from his eyes until they reverted back to their golden hue. Those golden eyes focused on the action of the strange girl who held his neck. He felt the closeness of their bodies, and he heard the words of forgiveness that entered his ear in a sweet tone. Then, the tranquil feeling left him, and he pushed the miko away from him. Wordlessly, he left her there staring like an idiot as he walked into the forest.

Inuyasha smelled the tears even though he could not see them. They were the same tears that used to fall for him._'What is she thinking! What the hell happened just now? Is that really Kagome? Didn't I close the well back at the village? What the hell is going on?'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. Kagome stood silently thinking about what he had just done. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha," she spoke weakly his voice returned her to reality. Kagome wiped her eyes and looked forward. "Daijoubu?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha could only say. He ran forward with Tetsusaiga forgotten on the ground. He stood in front of her contemplating what to do next.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha." Fresh tears fell from Kagome's eyes. Exasperated, she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest seeking comfort while her heart tore into pieces. Inuyasha embraced her protectively wishing he could never let her go.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru maintained his calm stride as he left the scene with thoughts racing through his mind. He didn't let go of his composure until he could not sense any unwanted presence near him. He let his raging emotions fill his body and mind. Again, his eyes bled red. His talons changed into an acidic yellowish-green color. Deadly fumes surrounded his lethal hand and he drove it into the nearest tree. He felt frustrated and distraught. The tree withered and died seconds later. Bursts of pink youki ran through the woods as it escaped his body. He slashed at the images that filled his eyes. _'Unforgivable. No one has such a right. Kono Sesshomaru… ano miko… unforgivable.'_

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and hovered while staring at the ground. A smiling face looked up at him from below. She held her hands together with her head slightly tilted in amusement. The wind weaved its way through the air and the silver strands of silvery-white hair the obstructed its way. The youkai watched the movement of the girl's dark hair as she tucked a few disobedient strands behind her ear. She moved her mouth as if she was trying to talk to him, but he could not hear her words. Perhaps he even unconsciously strained his earring to make out her voice. _'Will you never give me peace?'_

With a sudden burst of anger, he sped towards the girl with his hand drawn back and curved. The light of the crescent moon gleamed on his pointed talons. His long hair flowed behind him like a raging river. The girl below him continued to smile without a sign of fear or mistrust. She even closed her eyes in a benign laughter. He drew closer and closer moving in for the kill like his instincts drove him to do. A few feet more and he would be finished with her. He could almost touch her. The distance closed in rapidly. One swipe and he would be rid of her forever. His hand sliced through the air and positioned itself in front of him. The youkai stopped completely to examine his work. _'Shi Ne!'_

_'Why are you still there? If you are dead, you will not longer bother this Sesshomaru with your unwelcome presence. Why are you the only thing that I cannot decipher? Ningen, worthless and disgraceful. Youkai are superior. Yet, you defy me in every manner. Ano…' _She stood there with her eyes wide open in an innocent stare. She still held her smile without fault. Sesshomaru's talons danced mere centimeters from her delicate pale face. He dropped his hand to his side and the image disappeared to return from where it came. His eyes dilated and the crimson hue faded from his eyes. The taiyoukai jumped onto a large tree branch and sought to rest his mind. His eyelids dropped like a falling feather. _'Forget.'_

He sensed someone approaching. He interpreted the frustration and complete chaos that permeated from the approaching figure. The youkai knew who it was, but he kept himself well hidden.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Why are you here?" Kagome opened her eyes in confusion and realization. Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome closer, but she slightly pushed away while tilting her head to read the eyes of her holder.

"I shouldn't be here?" She said in a whisper and in disbelief. "Why?"

"I sealed the well. There is no way that you could have gone through." Inuyasha started to think.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Kagome released herself from his welcoming embrace and stood firmly in front of him with concerned eyes. Then, she remembered something. "You closed the well."

"Why are you with HIM?" The hanyou said realizing something as well.

"Dare?" The girl stared blankly for a while. She caught her breath. _'Sesshomaru. Where did he go? I'm such an idiot.'_

Kagome turned around and walked quickly in Sesshomaru's direction. Just as she reached the barrier of the woods, Kagome stopped briefly. In confusion and guilt, Inuyasha approached the girl dressed like his former deceased lover and extended a hand to reach her.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou stopped in his advancement. "I feel her you know. She has my soul, and I can feel her. I understand Inuyasha. I don't blame you. I wish you well." Fresh tears found their way to her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha felt stupid and betrayed.

"Keep everyone safe," she said with determination.

"Live." With that said, the girl of the future ran into the woods.

Just as the girl clad in the white and red outfit of a miko disappeared from view, another faded out from the foliage that hid her. She expressed hatred and suppressed sadness that seeped through her dull grey eyes. A sparkle appeared from the corner of her eye if only for a quick moment.

"She is gone you say," a shaken voice broke the silence. "From mind or existence?"

"Kikyou… I have nothing to say right now," Inuyasha looked down in guilt.

"I knew you could sense me, yet you did not show the least bit of interest," her entire being accused him. She would never forgive him for his deceit.

"Forgive me," the hanyou pleaded in a whisper. His ears flattened against his head. Inuyasha leaped into the air feeling heavy as if weights were placed all over his body. _'Kagome, forgive me. I made you cry again.'_

For the first time, Kikyou stood alone abandoned by Inuyasha. No, it was not the first. Did he not leave her to say his "precious" Kagome several times before? Was she not the only person that Inuyasha failed to save whenever she needed him the most? It was always Kagome. She had lost his heart to herself. _'Pathetic,'_ Kikyou smirked dryly. She felt something wet run down her cheek. In disbelief and bewilderment, the older miko subconsciously touched the wet substance. She saw no clouds in the sky. So what was this? Kikyou looked at her fingertips and gazed at the clear liquid. She was crying. Why was she crying? _'I never forgot about you, not even for a second.'_ She heard his voice scream in her head.

"Is this still true now Inuyasha? Is it really my fault that I died? Did your heart forget the promise that you have made me? Do I only receive your pity? " Kikyou nearly started to laugh as felt the wetness spread and flow stronger. _'Am I really dead?"_

**Kagome**

_'I know that he went this way. He is suppressing he youki.'_ Why was she searching for the insensitive taiyoukai? She wanted to apologize to him, but why? _'Inuyasha... I've missed him so much. But I just ran away from him.'_ Kagome fell to one knee panting. Beads of sweat dropped to the ground leaving small dots on the grass. The young girl balled her fists and she hit the ground hoping that it would release her stress and confusion. She closed her eyes shut to prevent anymore tears from falling. Her heart pounded away from all the pressure that it received.

Light bugs flashed their neon yellow tails. Crickets chirped merrily, and Kagome envied their happiness. Her body shook while she tried to suppress the whimpers that threatened to fill the night air. She bit her lower lip punishing it. There was something that she didn't want to acknowledge, something that she wanted to just ignore, but her heart defied her.

Kagome leaned back and fell to the ground. She stared blankly at the sky with a half forced smile. Could she really let him go? A slight breeze mingled with her hair and blew across her face covering her eyes that held a void. The soft sound of bending grass blades under pressure emitted from behind her, but she didn't care. Her eyes closed lazily while she continued to keep the uncanny smile that refused the leave her lips. Her face sparkled in the moonlight as small streams made their way across her cheeks and down into her hair where they disappeared.

Near the still body, a sinister pair of glowing eyes peered at her with interest.

Wow... Done! What did you think? Want to see the preview of the next chapter? Should I do that from now on? Ehehe.. not creative enough to think up of a muse... no time.. SAT is over for now.. I bombed it.. hahaha... Bye Bye college for me. I love HAYATE AND SASAME... I would so love them with all of my heart. SESSHOMARU IS STILL MINE... I'm so greedy. .

Next Chapter: Naomi, The pleasant one.

_'Why do you suffer?' A benevolent voice spoke tenderly. Kagome could feel delicate fingers run through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She eyes fluttered open and gazed upon the serene flowerbed the radiated an assortment of pastel colors. Her head lied on the lap of a woman with flowing black hair that held integrated streaks of blue. Her eyes reflected the color of the _ _midnight__ sky with lips that matched. Her face was pale yet flawless and beautiful none the less. The woman looked to be around her early twenties. _


End file.
